Duets (album)
Duets is a Wiggles album that was released on May 26th 2017. It nominated the 2017 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album but lost to Jimmy Barnes' Och Aye the G'Nu! album. This album is also referred to as "The Wiggles Duets" in various official sources. Songs # Do the Propeller! (Feat. Guy Sebastian) # Monkey Man (Feat. Kylie Minogue) # I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy (Feat. Slim Dusty) # The Crocodile Hunter (Feat. Steve, Terri, Bindi and Robert Irwin) # I Love It When It Rains (Feat. Marlee Matlin) # I've Got My Glasses On! (Feat. Katie Noonan) # Feeling Hungry (Feat. David Hobson) # Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Rā) (Feat. Robert Rakete) # Do the Pretzel (Feat. Paulini) # Taba Naba Style! (Feat. Christine Anu) # Do the Hawk (Feat. Lee Hawkins) # Squid Jiggin' Ground (Feat. Tim Chaisson) # Itchy Fingers (Jimmy’s Sea Shanty) (Feat. Jimmy Barnes) # Waltzing Matilda (Feat. Troy Cassar-Daley) # We Three Kings (Feat. Anúna) # Rock & Roll Preschool (Feat. Lou Diamond Philips) # Eagle Rock (Feat. Ross Wilson) Musicians *Vocals: Christine Anu, Kuiam Anu-David, Seren Anu, Jimmy Barnes, Paulini Curuenavuli, Tim Chaisson, Slim Dusty, Troy Cassar-Daley, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, David Hobson, Lee Hawkins, Kylie Minogue, Katie Noonan, Lou Diamond Phillips, Simon Pryce, Guy Sebastian, Emma Watkins, Rebecca Winckworth, Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Troy Cassar-Daley, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Ian Andrew Brockenbrow, Steve Coleman, Tony Henry, Ian Lyons, Raymond McMellon, Jae Nelson, Steve Pace, Andrew Smith, Daniel Staley * Clapping: Jimmy Barnes, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Dialogue: Antonio Field, Steve Irwin * Piano: Oliver Brian, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Steel Drum: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Caterina Mete * Voice of Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Voice of Henry the Octopus & Wags the Dog: Jeff Fatt * 12-String Electric Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Bottle & Dobro: Oliver Brian * Tambourine: Anthony Field * Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Bouzouki: Oliver Brian * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Percussion: Anthony Field, Jae Nelson, Emma Watkins * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Violin: Tim Chaisson * Pipes: Ian Andrew Brockenbrow, Steve Coleman, Ian Lyons, Raymond McMellon, Andrew Smith, Daniel Staley * Choir: Anúna * 12-String Guitar: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Bass Drum: Anthony Field * Marching Snare Drum: Oliver Brian * Cajon: Oliver Brian * Clicks: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field Staff * The Wiggles Are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce & Emma Watkins * Music Produced By Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Albert Studios, NSW, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW & Studio Dimmanche, Summerside PEI * Music Recorded by Brent Chaisson ("Squid Jiggin' Ground"), Tony Douglass ("I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy") & Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Production Manager: Kate Chiodo * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Still Photographers: Daniel Attard, Gary Johnston, Alice McFadden Trivia * This album reuses songs from Wiggle House, Rock & Roll Preschool and Wiggle Town!. * The Drums and Backing vocals from the 2009 version was reused in Monkey Man. * The drums from the 2000 version was reused in I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy. * The instrumental track of Do the Propeller! from Dance, Dance! is reused for this album. * Steve Irwin's vocals from the 2002 version was reused in The Crocodile Hunter. * Anuna's choir vocals from the 2011 version was reused in We Three Kings. * Waltzing Matilda uses the Queensland version for this album. * This is the last album to use real drums. * Most of the songs such as Feeling Hungry receive new recordings. * Anthony's son Antonio does dialogue on Monkey Man. * The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes recorded a cover version of Itchy Fingers as Jimmy's Sea Shanty. * A Behind the Scenes photo shows The Wiggles and Ross Wilson recording vocals for Eagle Rock. Gallery File:DothePretzel2017Recording.png|Recording: "Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel2017Recording2.png|Recording: "Do the Pretzel" File:WaltzingMatilda(2017)Recording.jpg|Anthony and Troy Cassar-Daley File:EagleRock2017Recording.jpg|Recording: "Eagle Rock" 81mICNX5KjL._SL1210_.jpg|Back cover File:Duetsalbuminlay.png|Inlay File:Duetsalbumdisc.png|Disc File:Duetsalbumbooklet.png|Booklet File:Duetsalbumbookletbackcover.png|Back cover of the booklet File:Duetsalbumbooklet1.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet2.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet3.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet4.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet5.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet6.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet7.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet8.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet9.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet10.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet11.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet12.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet13.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet14.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet15.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet16.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet17.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet20.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet18.png File:Duetsalbumbooklet19.png MI0004315374.jpg|MGM Cover MI0004315373.jpg|Back cover 20170818_210721(0).jpg|Disc Category:Wiggles albums Category:2017 Category:2017 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries